The holding cell
by liidg
Summary: Pansy awaits yet another Ministry official interview as she sits in Azkaban.  Will this one be different.  A/U OOC Rated M One shot/smut shot.


A/N This is a quick little one shot that popped into my head. This is rated M. I am going to leave this as an open universe. I might add other stories to it and it is open if anyone else wants to add a story to it.

Nothing but love for Asher Henry. She is my beta and my king.

The holding cell.

"Prisoner 18735. Parkinson, Pansy. You are up. Let's go." The guard smirked. It had only been a few months ago he had been a prisoner in Azkaban. Now most of his captors were his prisoners as they awaited their trials in front of the Wizengamot.

Pansy was escorted in shackles to the dank interrogation room where she was pushed into a rusty chair. The guard gave her one last smile.

"You're interrogator will be here shortly. I hear she is a nasty one."

Pansy stared at the grey stone walls as she waited for the next Ministry moron to arrive. She had been in Azkaban for weeks. Fortunately the dementors were gone but the place was still dark and dank. Her long prison gown was itchy and didn't keep her warm enough. They hadn't even given her under garments. She was miserable and she wanted out.

She had fought in the final battle but she didn't kill anyone. She knew why she was here. She had tried to rally for the students to hand over Harry when the Dark Lord called for him. She was to be made an example of. Her parents had disowned her in true Slytherin fashion.

They didn't want to chance Azkaban so they cut all ties once she was taken prisoner. Pansy thought it was funny, they both had marks and were sitting on the outside but she was looking at life in a stone and mortar hell for saying what at least half the school was thinking.

The windowless room was designed to intimidate. There were even links in the wall to attach the shackles to. She wasn't intimidated. Some Ministry idiot would try and frighten her and she would spend the day telling them off. She had been through this a few times and each time it was the same thing.

The door opened and she looked up at the figure in black robes with a black skirt and a black shirt underneath her robes. Her hair was slicked back in a ponytail. The thing that was most telling was she was no longer hiding her scar. She wore the mudblood proudly.

"I am surprised to see you here."

"I am part of the Ministry's Inquisitorial squad. Irony is a bitch isn't it, no purple ribbons but my powers are greater" she motioned to the door "it's locked and this room has silencing charms all over it. I can do whatever I want and no one is going to come in and stop me."

"Fuck you Granger. You won't do shit."

Hermione smiled at her and reared back and punched Pansy knocking her out of the chair and onto the floor.

"Note the door isn't opening anytime soon. I have been assigned to determine which charges you will face in any. I would play nice. Get up."

Hermione leaned on the table on the other side of the chair. Pansy glared at her and then used the chair to pull herself up.

"If any?"

"Yes...if any."

"What is the catch Granger?"

"You have humiliated me, tormented me and made my life miserable every day since the first welcoming feast. You have been here for weeks and shown no remorse for any of your actions. I want to know you're sorry. I want to see some humility."

"You are bloody kidding me!"

"Not even a little bit."

"I am really really sorry. My heart bleeds for the plight of the mudbloods. This is ridiculous Granger. You really think I am going to grovel so you can get a laugh."

"Yes I do. I think you will. You could be the scapegoat for all of the ills of the magical world or you can just disappear. Your fate is up to you."

"And you will get me out of here."

"Do what I want and I will give you my oath that I will get you out of here."

"And where will I go."

"Probation, I will give you your choices of how and where. A slap on the wrist, nothing more."

"And for it?"

"You do what I say now...everything I say."

"You are going to make me pay aren't you?"

"Yes. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal."

Hermione made the oath.

"Bad deal. I can take any pain you can dish out Granger."

"I know that. Your parents made sure of that. Yes I know. They were bastards then and they are bastards now. I have read all of your files, they were cruel on their best days. It isn't pain I am interested in. At least not now."

"Then what do you want?"

"For starters the same thing you gave me, humiliation. After that we can go from there."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to beg me for forgiveness."

"I am sorry."

"Say it like you mean it."

Pansy made a face.

"I am the only thing between you a Wizengamot filled with vengeful wizards and witches."

"I am sorry." Pansy sighed.

"Get on your knees and beg me for forgiveness."

"Fuck that Granger!"

"Then I guess it's back to your cell."

Pansy got down on her knees in front of Hermione.

"Please Hermione forgive me."

Hermione showed her the mark in her arm.

"I thought I was going to die...hell at points I wanted to die. I realized I had spent my whole life living for other people. I hid who I was and what I wanted for so long. I vowed if I lived through the war I would take what I want. I had to pull a lot of strings to be assigned you. I am taking what I want."

Hermione pulled Pansy by the hair dragging her on her knees so she was kneeling before her. She sat on the table and spread her legs revealing that Pansy wasn't the only one who wasn't wearing undergarments. Pansy gasped.

"Granger?"

"Show me how sorry you are."

Pansy looked terrified.

"Is this a joke?"

"Does it look like I am joking?"

"I have never..."

"You are a smart girl, you will figure it out."

Pansy didn't know what to do. She reached out her hand touching Hermione tentatively. She ran her fingers through her short brunette locks. She could feel how wet Hermione was. She pulled her fingers back and smelled them. The scent was enjoyable.

"Taste them."

Pansy put them in her mouth, moaning as soon as Hermione's juices reached her tongue. She leaned in and ran her tongue along Hermione's center. Hermione threaded her hands in her hair approvingly.

Pansy didn't know where to start so she buried tongue into Hermione's center. Hermione groaned and threw her head back.

"Mmmmmm that's good. Pay attention to my clit."

Pansy began to lick her clit enjoying the feel of the nub hardening under her ministrations. Hermione was groaning and began to ground herself against Pansy's face. Pansy smiled as she hit a particularly sensitive spot causing Hermione to howl her name.

Pansy increased her pace and captured the nub in her mouth. Hermione cried out shaking as her orgasm hit her. Pansy's face was covered with her juices. Hermione yanked her by the hair pulling her up and kissing her. She began to lick her face clean. Pansy knew to strike while the iron was hot and she had Granger with her guard down.

She entered her with two fingers. Hermione groaned and wrapped her arms around her. The two women exchanged kisses as Pansy slowly stroked her cunt.

"Mmmmm…you learn quick. I shouldn't be the only one having fun here" Hermione waved her wand and Pansy was naked before her. Hermione began to stroke Pansy finding the witch was as wet as she was.

She slowly began to push her fingers in when she felt resistance.

"Oh fuck...you are a virgin?"

"Not for long" Pansy whispered.

Hermione softly kissed her and began to rub her. Pansy was thrusting into her as she ground her fingers against Pansy's clit.

"Thank you for giving this to me. Are you ready?"

"Yes. FUCK!" Hermione stilled her hand for a second. Pansy had pulled her fingers out and wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck whimpering.

"Put your leg between mine."

Pansy put her thigh against Hermione's center.

"Nice and slow."

Pansy began to move against Hermione setting the pace for herself as she ground against Hermione. The pain turned to pleasure quickly. Hermione started thrusting into her again once she adjusted to the intrusion.

"Fuck...fuck fuck fuck. Hermione that feels so good."

Pansy was close. Hermione pushed her back against the wall dropping to her knees. She took her in her mouth as she thrust into her hard. Pansy began to scream her name. She collapsed to the floor as she came. Hermione pulled her close, cradling her in her arms.

"That was unexpected." Pansy whispered.

"It wasn't what I pictured, I had more humiliation and abuse in mind but I think this was better." She remembered the vulnerability she felt losing her own virginity and kept the witch close.

"You said I had options, do any of those options involve seeing you."

"I was to be your probation advisor. I am sure we can arrange something that works for both of us."

"Where will I go? I have no money and no home. I guess back to my parents."

"No. I can have you released into my custody or I will find you a place to stay. You aren't going back to them."

"Released to your custody? You would take me?"

"I told you, I am no longer doing what everyone else expects. This time I am taking what I want and I want you."

Pansy answered her with a kiss, "it looks like I am yours Hermione."

...

Dig it? Push the button!


End file.
